Todos os Caminhos
Lamed Para muitas pessoas, as religiões tradicionais continuam oferecendo um caminho espiritual válido e satisfatório, mas a adesão já não é parte integrante do pacote cultural que a gente ganha de brinde pelo simples fato de nascer em uma determinada cultura. Desde o século passado, é grande (e crescente) o número dos que, não se sentindo confortáveis nem com as religiões estabelecidas, nem com a rejeição radical do espírito religioso proposto pelo cientificismo, procuram uma via alternativa para a transcendência que, Jung dixit, é uma necessidade instintiva tão básica do ser humano quanto a sexualidade ou a alimentação. Muitos a encontram nas religiões orientais, em novas formas autóctones como a umbanda, nas tradições esotéricas que durante séculos vicejaram como uma corrente subterrânea, à sombra da religião oficial, ou então nessa forma de espiritualidade laica que são as várias correntes da psicoterapia. E há os que, como yours truly, preferem combinar elementos de todas as fontes (im)possíveis e (in)imagináveis para construir seu próprio caminho, feito sob medida para atender a suas necessidades individuais. Tudo bem, tudo bom, mas a abundância mesma de alternativas às vezes pode ser problemática. Todos os caminhos levam a Roma mas, por isso mesmo, como decidir qual deles é o melhor para cada um? Como selecionar, dentre a pletora de métodos, rituais e técnicas, quais os que podem ser úteis, fornecer o que a gente quer ou precisa? O único jeito, claro, é experimentar um por um, até encontrar alguma coisa que satisfaça nossas necessidades. Mas a experimentação randômica corre o risco de se tornar contraproducente. Se você der a sorte de topar logo com o que está procurando, meus parabéns, você é um felizardo. Se não der, pode passar a vida pulando de galho em galho ou ficar paralisado na encruzilhada, com um Sentimento de frustração próximo ao descrito pelo poeta português José Régio: Não sei por onde vou, Não sei para onde vou Sei que não vou por aí! Por outro lado, é possível encarar o problema justamente pelo outro lado: mudar o foco do caminho que estamos procurando para a pessoa que está procurando um caminho, ou seja, nós mesmos. A meta mais nobre que um caminho espiritual tem para oferecer é o autoconhecimento mas, paradoxalmente, o melhor ponto de partida já é conhecer a si mesmo. E aqui, eu tenho uma ou duas idéias que talvez possam ser úteis. A totalidade da religião Existem sete linhas principais no yoga indiano - as seis tradicionais, descritas nos Yogasutras de Patanjali, mais o tantra yoga. Embora a filosofia de base seja a mesma, cada uma delas coloca a ênfase em um tipo diferente de prática. O hatha yoga, durante muito tempo o mais conhecido no ocidente, se apóia em posturas corporais e respiração; no jnana yoga, busca-se atingir a união com o divino por meio da meditação intelectual; a ferramenta do bhakti yoga é a devoção a uma divindade tutelar; o tantra yoga visa transcender os sentidos por meio de um mergulho radical nos próprios sentidos. E assim por diante. O motivo para essa diversidade é simples: pessoas diferentes têm necessidades espirituais diferentes e precisam de caminhos igualmente diferenciados para alcançar a iluminação. O zen budismo chinês adotava uma visão semelhante para explicar porque há tantas correntes budistas e porque mesmo o zen budismo se dividia nas escolas soto e rinzai. "São simplesmente tratamentos prescritos de acordo com a doença; não é necessário louvar um e denegrir o outro", declarou Zong Mi, o quinto patriarca zen, que viveu no sec. VIII d.C. Os bloqueios que mantêm os indivíduos identificados com o ego e os impedem de perceber seu próprio ser naturalmente iluminado (a natureza do Buda) não são os mesmos para cada um e, consequentemente, os métodos para superar esses bloqueios também não podem ser os mesmos. Sri Ramakrishna, o grande místico hindu do século XIX, generalizou essa postura, aplicando-a à diversidade de religiões no mundo. Swami Vivekananda, seu principal discípulo e ele próprio um iluminado, escreveu em The Ideal of a Universal Religion: Toda alma é potencialmente divina. A meta é manifestar essa divindade interior pelo controle da natureza, externa ou interna. Faça isso quer pelo trabalho ou devoção religiosa ou controle psíquico ou filosofia - por um ou mais ou todos esses - e seja livre. É essa a totalidade da religião. Doutrinas ou dogmas ou rituais ou livros ou templos ou formas não são senão detalhes secundários. Um dos princípios do vedanta, de fato, é que os arquétipos possuem dois aspectos, opostos e complementares. Um, que em sânscrito é chamado de marga, é a essência universal do arquétipo, que é independente do tempo e do espaço e, consequentemente, é a mesma em todas as épocas e lugares. O outro, deshi, é a configuração que o arquétipo assume em um contexto cultural e psicológico específico. O núcleo universal do arquétipo, como tal, é incognoscível. Só se chega a ele por meio das formas culturais de deshi. De todas as escolas iniciáticas tradicionais, talvez nenhuma outra tenha levado esse princípio em conta tanto quanto o sufismo. Sabendo que a universalidade do espírito não só não é incompatível como de fato necessita de portas de entrada particularizadas, os xeques sufis elaboravam (talvez ainda elaborem) um programa iniciático composto de práticas e técnicas adaptados às características e à personalidade de cada discípulo. É possível (mas aqui, admito que estou chutando) que uma das ferramentas desenvolvidas para ajudar a determinar essas características seja o eneagrama, que Gurdjieff aprendeu com os sufis da Ásia Central e trouxe para o ocidente. Mas o eneagrama não é o único instrumento que pode ser empregado com essa finalidade. Outras formas de mapeamento da personalidade, como a astrologia, também se prestam muito bem a esse propósito. A astrologia, inclusive, tem a vantagem de fornecer uma descrição detalhada e individualizada, sob a forma de um mapa astral personalizado. Mas não é do eneagrama ou da astrologia que vou tratar aqui, em parte porque não estou suficientemente familiarizado com eles e em parte porque prefiro falar da ferramenta que eu próprio empreguei (e emprego) e das quais, consequentemente, tenho uma experiência pessoal: a tipologia psicológica de Jung. Tipos psicológicos Palavras como "introvertido" e "extrovertido" fazem parte da nossa linguagem quotidiana. Se alguém é tímido, costumamos dizer que ele é introvertido demais, ou descrevemos o sujeito que é a alma da festa como "tããão extrovertido!". Mas não são todos os que sabem que introversão e extroversão foram termos criados por Jung, não como sinônimos rebuscados de timidez e exuberância, mas com um sentido psicológico preciso: eles descrevem a direção preferencial que o fluxo da energia psíquica assume em cada um. Simplificando bastante, numa pessoa extrovertida, a energia flui de dentro para fora, de modo que seu foco de interesse está nos objetos e relações externas, no mundo exterior. Num indivíduo Introvertido, pelo contrário, a energia flui para dentro e a consciência se volta mais para o mundo interior - a psique, o inconsciente, a imaginação. Isso não quer dizer que pessoas introvertidas não tenham fases de extroversão ou vice-versa: a classificação denota apenas o sentido preferencial do fluxo. Além disso, de acordo com Jung, a interação entre a consciência e a realidade (tanto exterior quanto interior) é mediada por quatro funções psíquicas, quatro modos de apreensão e avaliação do mundo, que são: Pensamento, Sentimento, Sensação (ou Percepção) e Intuição (que pode ser descrita como a apreensão imediata de padrões e relações, em vez de objetos isolados). Essas quatro funções se dividem em dois pares opostos: duas funções racionais, Pensamento e Sentimento, e duas funções irracionais, Sensação e Intuição. Pode parecer estranho qualificar o sentimento como uma função racional, mas é preciso entender o que esse termo significa no vocabulário junguiano. Grosso modo, o papel das funções racionais é avaliar os dados coletados pelas funções irracionais. O sentimento é responsável por estabelecer juízos de valor. Ergo, é uma função racional. Todos nós temos as quatro funções, mas não na mesma medida. Via de regra, uma delas é mais desenvolvida que as outras - é a nossa função principal, nossa via de acesso preferencial ao mundo, a ferramenta mais importante que usamos para construir a nossa realidade e a função que a nossa consciência maneja com mais desenvoltura. O corolário disso é que seu oposto no par será nossa função menos desenvolvida, o que os junguianos chamam de função inferior. Por exemplo, se a minha função principal é o Pensamento, minha função inferior será o Sentimento. A mesma coisa vale para a Intuição e a Sensação: se eu sou um tipo intuitivo, não costumo prestar muita atenção às minhas sensações, meu interesse vai se voltar para os padrões gerais; reciprocamente, se a minha função dominante é a Sensação, eu terei pouca consciência dos padrões gerais e vou me concentrar nas percepções imediatas. Além da função principal, temos uma outra função relativamente desenvolvida, que é a função secundária. Se a minha função principal é uma das funções racionais, a minha função secundária será irracional, e vice-versa. Juntas, elas formam uma dupla funcional - a função irracional coleta os dados e a função racional os interpreta. Normalmente, o pólo oposto da função secundária também é pouco desenvolvido. Assim, se a minha função secundária é a Sensação, as chances são de que minha Intuição também opere como uma função inferior. Combinando as duas formas de orientação da energia psíquica com as quatro funções, e levando em conta a função principal e a secundária, Jung chegou a dezesseis tipos psicológicos básicos, que são: # Intuição Pensamento Introvertido (funções inferiores: Sensação Sentimento Extrovertidos). # Intuição Pensamento Extrovertido (funções inferiores: Sensação Sentimento Introvertidos). # Intuição Sentimento Introvertido (funções secundárias: Sensação Pensamento Extrovertidos). # Intuição Sentimento Extrovertido (funções secundárias: Sensação Pensamento Introvertidos). # Pensamento Intuição Introvertido (funções inferiores: Sentimento Sensação Extrovertidos). # Pensamento Intuição Extrovertido (funções inferiores: Sentimento Sensação Introvertidos). # Pensamento Sensação Introvertido (funções inferiores: Sentimento Intuição Extrovertidos). # Pensamento Sensação Extrovertido (funções inferiores: Sentimento Intuição Introvertidos). # Sensação Pensamento Introvertido (funções inferiores: Intuição Sentimento Extrovertidos). # Sensação Pensamento Extrovertido (funções inferiores: Intuição Sentimento Introvertidos). # Sensação Sentimento Introvertido (funções inferiores: Intuição Pensamento Extrovertidos). # Sensação Sentimento Extrovertido (funções inferiores: Intuição Pensamento Introvertidos). # Sentimento Intuição Introvertido (funções inferiores: Pensamento Sensação Extrovertidos). # Sentimento Intuição Extrovertido (funções inferiores: Pensamento Sensação Introvertidos). # Sentimento Sensação Introvertido (funções inferiores: Pensamento Intuição Extrovertidos). # Sentimento Sensação Extrovertido (funções inferiores: Pensamento Intuição Introvertidos). (Você vai notar que a orientação da energia psíquica também é invertida: se a atitude da consciência é extrovertida, o inconsciente será introvertido. Da mesma forma, uma consciência introvertida corresponde a um inconsciente extrovertido.) Na década de 40, as psicólogas Katharine Cook-Briggs e sua filha Isabel Briggs Myers desenvolveram um questionário para definir o tipo psicológico que foi imediatamente adotado por boa parte da comunidade junguiana (e não só), o Myers-Briggs Type Indicator, ou MBTI. À tipologia original de Jung, elas acrescentaram um outro fator, que é saber se a postura que predomina no sujeito é de avaliação ou de percepção do mundo. O foco dos tipos perceptivos (na nomenclatura do MBTI, classificados como P, de perceiving) está na coleta de informações, enquanto os tipos avaliadores (J, de judging) se preocupam mais com a interpretação dessas informações. Equilíbrio Interior É difícil dizer o que determina a distribuição das funções em cada indivíduo. Pode ser uma predisposição inata, uma consequência do contexto sociocultural ou uma combinação das duas coisas. Mas, independente disso, um dos objetivos do processo de individuação, pelo menos em seus estágios iniciais, é desenvolver um maior equilíbrio entre as quatro funções. Tem uma certa analogia aí com a vertente Golden Dawn da tradição esotérica ocidental, que prescreve o balanceamento interior dos quatro elementos como uma das principais tarefas do neófito. Mas a função inferior tem uma peculiaridade importante: como ela não está totalmente sob o controle da consciência, acaba caindo sob o domínio do inconsciente. Dessa forma, torna-se uma ponte entre o inconsciente e a consciência. Assim, desenvolver a função inferior contribui para restaurar a conexão entre os dois pólos da psique. Não é difícil notar que existe uma relação direta entre os vários caminhos espirituais e as funções psíquicas. O jnana yoga, por exemplo, é claramente centrado na função pensamento, ao passo que práticas corporais em geral, como o tai chi chuan, voltam-se para a função sensação. Da mesma forma, pode-se classificar os sistemas de crenças em introvertidos e extrovertidos. Sistemas introvertidos tendem a interpretar as forças arquetípicas como fatores psicológicos, enquanto que os sistemas extrovertidos preferem tratá-las como agentes externos. Nessa perspectiva, o budismo e o vedanta são sistemas introvertidos, porque procuram conectar a consciência ao nível arquetípico da psique por meio de uma introspecção radical. Já o espiritismo, o catolicismo e, de fato, boa parte das religiões institucionalizadas são sistemas extrovertidos, uma vez que encaram as forças espirituais como espíritos, anjos, deuses, etc. Essa dualidade de pontos-de-vista pode ser estendida inclusive para dentro de uma determinada tradição - aqueles que vêem o SAGA (HGA, Santo Anjo Guardião, etc.) como um guia espiritual independente do indivíduo adotam uma postura extrovertida; aqueles que o interpretam como uma personificação do Eu Superior ou do Si-mesmo junguiano seguem a via introvertida. Nesse ponto, fica clara a utilidade da tipologia psicológica de Jung para o tema do post: saber qual é a nossa estrutura psicológica nos diz também quais as funções psíquicas que precisamos desenvolver, o que é um excelente gabarito para escolher qual ou quais as práticas que serviriam melhor a esse propósito. É fácil encontrar várias versões online do MBTI, algumas pagas, outras gratuitas. Minha sugestão para os que têm dúvidas sobre qual(is) caminho(s) seguir seria o de que, como ponto de partida, fizessem o teste. De posse dessa informação, pode-se limitar as alternativas àquelas que têm a ver com o seu tipo psicológico específico. Aqui, porém, cabe um caveat: as práticas que se deve procurar são aquelas que reforçam a função inferior, não a principal. Se você é um tipo pensamento, pode até se sentir atraído por alguma coisa como o jnana yoga, mas fortalecer o que já é forte dificilmente vai ajudar a alcançar o equilíbrio interior. O objetivo é compensar a atitude dominante do ego, de modo a expandir os limites da consciência e restabelecer um vínculo com as raízes arquetípicas inconscientes (re ligare). Murro em ponta de faca A melhor maneira de ilustrar essa dinâmica talvez seja falar da minha experiência pessoal. Dentro da tipologia junguiana, o meu tipo é Intuição Pensamento Introvertido ou, na terminologia do MBTI, INTJ ('''I'ntroverted-i'N'''tuitive'T'hinking'J'udging). Durante anos - mais exatamente, entre os 16 e os 24 - eu procurei por um tipo de meditação que me permitisse um contato direto com o inconsciente. Não tive muito sucesso, até que caiu nas minhas mãos um livro chamado O Corpo Onírico, do psicólogo pós-junguiano Arnold Mindell. Nesse livro, ele ensinava uma técnica que denominou de amplificação do sinal corporal e que, resumidamente, consiste em focalizar a atenção nas sensações físicas, amplificando-as, até que elas atingem um ponto de saturação e se transformam numa imagem mental, geralmente de natureza hipnagógica. Foi tiro e queda. Mais tarde, descobri que a amplificação do sinal corporal era uma variante da técnica budista de meditação vipassana. A principal diferença entre a técnica tradicional e a versão de Mindell é que a vipassana não dá muita importância às imagens que emergem como resultado do foco nas sensações corporais. Elas são tratadas como perturbações, com as quais o meditador deve lidar da mesma forma que lida com qualquer outro pensamento intrusivo, isto é, não prestar atenção e deixar que elas se dissolvam espontaneamente. Já Mindell segue a premissa junguiana de que essas imagens têm um significado simbólico importante, cuja compreensão exerce um efeito transformador sobre a consciência, o que é mais compatível com a minha própria maneira de ver as coisas. Com o tempo, fui colecionando (ou desenvolvendo) outros exercícios e métodos de meditação que funcionavam bem comigo. Mas todos eles compartilham da mesma estrutura básica: sensação corporal → percepção de imagens hipnagógicas → interpretação simbólica. Quando percebi a semelhança entre eles, também me dei conta de que todos, sem exceção, mobilizavam a minha função inferior. Minhas funções principais - intuição e pensamento - só intervinham no final do processo, na hora de interpretar o significado simbólico das imagens. Eventualmente, acabei aprendendo inclusive a usar a imagem que emergia espontaneamente em uma sessão como ponto de partida da meditação na sessão seguinte, numa espécie de looping ou feedback imaginal. Mesmo antes de fazer o MBTI, eu já sabia qual era o meu tipo psicológico (ter a intuição como função principal tem de servir pra alguma coisa, certo?), mas nunca tinha me ocorrido usar essa informação como ponto de partida para elaborar um programa espiritual que me servisse (ter a intuição como função principal nem sempre garante a intuição correta, certo?). E, no entanto, isso teria abreviado em um bom par de anos o longo período de esforços infrutíferos e murros em ponta de faca. Se, como diz o patriarca Zong Mi, diferentes tratamentos são prescritos para diferentes doenças, conhecer a doença já é meio caminho andado para descobrir o tratamento. Categoria:Escritos de Lamed Categoria:Escritos de Lamed